


Wenus

by falimir



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Szczęśliwe zakończenie, Wenus z Milo, laktacja kink, masturbacja, trochę ooc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falimir/pseuds/falimir
Summary: Izabela otrzymała list od pani Kazimiery Wąsowskiej, w którym kobieta zapraszała ją na letni pobyt w jej dworku na wsi.Zaproszenie na wakacje. Dworek. Goście. Doświadczenie podpowiadało jej, że musi to oznaczać próbę swatania.Jednak na miejscu okazało się, że pani Wąsowska nie zaprosiła żadnych innych gości oprócz Izabeli i kuzynki Florentyny...
Relationships: Kazimiera Wąsowska/Izabela Łęcka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Wenus

Dorastając, Izabela podróżowała po Europie, bawiąc się na licznych dworach, nawet na dworze Wiktora Emanuela II. Choć po powrocie do Warszawy nie miała już tyle rozrywek, co za granicą, nie mogła jednak narzekać na całkowity brak zajęć. Zawsze można było wybrać się na jakąś kwestę, bal, koncert, czy też odwiedzić czyjąś posiadłość na wsi. Nic więc dziwnego, że przebywając kilka lat w klasztorze za granicą, nieustannie towarzyszyła jej nuda.

Właśnie dlatego Izabela niezmiernie uradowała się, gdy otrzymała list od pani Kazimiery Wąsowskiej. Kobieta zapraszała ją na wakacje do jej dworku. 

\- Może pani Wąsowska zamierza zapoznać cię z jakimś mężczyzną? - zamyśliła się panna Florentyna, po tym, jak Izabela przeczytała jej treść listu.

\- Nic nie wspomniała na ten temat, jednak... to wcale nie jest wykluczone, że będzie u niej więcej gości.

\- Belu, czy myślisz, że... - panna Florentyna zniżyła ton głosu - pan Starski może się tam zjawić?

\- Nie wiem - odparła Izabela. - Z tego co wiem, pan Starski dostał niedawno spadek po swoim stryju i znów podróżuje gdzieś po Europie. Nawet, jeśli odwiedziłby panią Wąsowską, czy coś by to zmieniło? Jego majątek wcale nie jest duży, a do tego nie wiadomo ile już zdążył roztrwonić.

\- Belu... - panna Florentyna aż zaniemówiła. Ostatnio w ogóle nie rozmawiały na temat Starskiego, a nawet jeśli, panna Łęcka nie mówiła zbyt wiele i szybko zmieniała temat. Teraz zaskoczyło ją to, że kuzynka tak ostro się o nim wypowiedziała.

\- Czyż nie mam racji? Na pewno nie chciałby mnie poślubić. Nie teraz, w mojej obecnej sytuacji finansowej. Nawet wtedy, gdy mnie i papie - tu Izabela zrobiła krótką przerwę i zrobiła bolesną minę, przypominając sobie zmarłego ojca - powodziło się lepiej, nie był zainteresowany małżeństwem. 

Panna Florentyna musiała przyznać jej rację. Takie były fakty. Starskiemu podobała się Izabela, umizgiwał się do niej i spotykali się na potajemnych schadzkach, jednak nie traktował jej jako kandydatki na żonę.

Poza tym, bezpośrednio przyczynił się też do tego, że Izabela straciła szansę na małżeństwo z Wokulskim. Choć nie kochała Stanisława, to jednak żałowała, że wszystko się tak potoczyło. Gdyby doszło do tego ślubu, mogłaby mieć zapewnioną spokojną przyszłość. Mogłaby gościć na salonach i regularnie wyjeżdżać za granicę. Nie musiałaby martwić się finansami. A wreszcie, jej ojciec nie miałby tylu powodów do zmartwień i być może wciąż by żył. Wokulski mógłby nawet sfinansować mu wyjazd do sanatorium, by podreperował zdrowie.

Starski przyczynił się też do rozwodu barona Dalskiego z Eweliną. Naprawdę wyglądało na to, że sprowadzał same nieszczęścia na młode damy.

Ale czy to była całkowicie jego wina? Nie. Izabela dobrze o tym wiedziała. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że zarówno ona, jak i Ewelina też były odpowiedzialne za to, co się stało. Miały pewne zobowiązania wobec tych mężczyzn, jednak świadomie zaangażowały się w potajemny romans ze Starskim. Zdradziły ich, a oni oczekiwali od nich uczciwości i wierności. Dlatego rozstali się z nimi, gdy sprawa wyszła na jaw.

Izabela rozumiała decyzję Wokulskiego. 

Jednak czasem rozmyślała o małżeństwach. A konkretnie - o zdradach w małżeństwach. Ile razy słyszała plotki o tym, że pewien hrabia zdradzał swoją żonę, o czym ona wiedziała, jednak nie mogła nic zrobić? Mogła mu robić wymówki, mogła próbować pozbyć się kochanki, ale czy zawsze mogła go zostawić? Czy byłaby w stanie sama się utrzymać?

Oczywiście były też sytuacje, gdy to mąż wiedział o romansach żony. Izabela słyszała o wielu takich przypadkach i prawie zawsze mężczyźni ci w pewnym stopniu godzili się z tym i nie decydowali się na rozwód.

Widocznie Wokulski i baron Dalski należeli do tych osób, które nie mogły dłużej być w związku z kobietą, która dopuściła się zdrady. Nie mogli być z kimś, kto nie kochał ich z wzajemnością i nie był wobec nich uczciwy.

Izabela myślała o tych wszystkich sprawach także teraz, gdy wracała pociągiem na ziemie polskie. Była już zmęczona tą niekończącą się gonitwą myśli i ciągłym analizowaniem różnych scenariuszy. Do tego wagon ciągle się kołysał i trzeszczał, wywołując ból głowy i nudności. Izabela poprosiła pannę Florentynę, by uchyliła nieco okno, aby wpuścić do dusznego pomieszczenia świeże powietrze.

Za oknami pociągu ciągnęły się teraz pola złocące się zbożem. W dali widać było sylwetki pracujących chłopów. Następnie krajobraz zmienił się w las z wysokimi drzewami, przez co wnętrze przedziału skryło się w cieniu. Izabela siedziała nieruchomo w fotelu i patrzyła na widoki zmieniające się przed jej oczyma. Miała nadzieję, że na wsi zazna choć trochę spokoju, będzie mogła rozerwać się i uciec od tych wszystkich natrętnych myśli.

Ale czy to będzie możliwe? Zaproszenie na wakacje. Dworek. Goście. Doświadczenie podpowiadało jej, że musi to oznaczać próbę swatania. 

Izabela przypomniała sobie, jak kilka lat temu hrabina Karolowa sama jej o tym mówiła, snując przed nią wizję możliwości uwiedzenia Starskiego. Zaś prezesowa Zasławska zaprosiła w tym samym celu Wokulskiego. Wspomnienia te wydawały się teraz odległe. Wokulski zniknął, na Starskiego nie chciała już marnować czasu.

Czy w dworku pani Wąsowskiej spotka Ochockiego? On prawdopodobnie wciąż był gdzieś za granicą. Nawet jeśli wrócił już do Warszawy, i tak raczej by się nie zjawił. Wcześniej jeszcze dość regularnie odwiedzał znajomych przy różnych okazjach, choć zawsze narzekał przy tym, że tylko traci czas. Jednak ostatnio przestał to robić. Całkowicie poświęcał się nauce i pracy nad różnymi wynalazkami.

Izabela martwiła się tym, kogo może spotkać w dworku. Bała się, że będzie to ktoś pokroju barona czy marszałka, którzy niegdyś starali się o jej rękę. W dodatku teraz miała o wiele mniejszy majątek i była też starsza. Jej nazwisko wciąż było znane, ale to mogło nie wystarczyć. Obawiała się, że spotka tylko jednego mężczyznę, albo żaden z kandydatów nie będzie lepszy od drugiego. Obawiała się, że będzie musiała pogodzić się z zaistniałą sytuacją i wyjść za kogokolwiek, kto zechce ją poślubić, bo kolejna szansa może już się nie powtórzyć.

Wiedziała, że będzie musiała to zrobić. Jej oszczędności za jakiś czas się skończą. 

Jednak miała też plan awaryjny. Zawsze mogła zatrzymać się u hrabiny Karolowej. I tak ciotka już teraz jej pomagała. Później otrzymałaby część spadku i mogłaby żyć z niego przez jakiś czas. Ale ta możliwość była bardziej niepewna, zważywszy na to, że hrabina miała też swoje dzieci i one również miały otrzymać część majątku.

*

Nagle Izabelę ocknął gwizd pociągu, który zatrzymał się na stacji. Była to jej stacja docelowa, z której miała udać się do majątku pani Wąsowskiej. Izabela poczuła uścisk w żołądku i serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić z nerwów.

Na stacji ktoś miał czekać na nią i na pannę Florentynę, by zabrać je do dworku. Ku im zdziwieniu okazało się, że przyjechała po nie... sama pani Wąsowska!

Pani Wąsowska siedziała z przodu powozu zaprzęgniętego w dwa czarne konie i energicznie machała do przybyłych kobiet. Jej kasztanowe, lśniące włosy były spięte w koka, a na głowie miała błękitny kapelusz, w tym samym kolorze, co jej prosta i wygodna suknia, a także znajdujące się nad ich głowami czyste, bezchmurne niebo.

Z tyłu powozu zeskoczył służący i pobiegł zabrać bagaże gości.

\- Belu, tak się cieszę, że przyjechałaś! - powitała ją pani Wąsowska, delikatnie ją obejmując.

\- Ja z kolei bardzo dziękuję ci za zaproszenie. Od dawna nie spędzałam czasu w żadnym dworku, zdążyłam już zatęsknić za wiejskimi rozrywkami - uśmiechnęła się Izabela.

\- Doskonale! Obiecuję ci, że u mnie nie będziesz mogła narzekać na nudę!

Kobiety zasiadły w powozie, oprócz pani Wąsowskiej, która zajęła miejsce na koźle, gotowa znów prowadzić pojazd. Izabela musiała przyznać, że zaskoczyło ją to, że jej gospodyni sama będzie to robić. Okazało się, iż jest w tym bardzo dobra, a jazda była niezwykle przyjemna i bezpieczna. To zdecydowanie nie to samo, gdy kuzyn Ochocki próbował powozić!

Izabela, obserwując panią Wąsowską, stwierdziła, że musi być ona całkiem krzepka, skoro jest w stanie powozić. Była wysoka i widać było, że jest dobrze zbudowana i ma silne ręce. 

Do tego pani Wąsowska miała przepiękną twarz, roziskrzone oczy i uroczy uśmiech. Izabela zawsze uważała ją za bardzo atrakcyjną kobietę. Do tego dobrze wyglądała w błękitnej sukni, którą miała teraz na sobie. Tak się złożyło, że był to ulubiony kolor Izabeli.

W końcu dotarły na miejsce. Dworek pani Wąsowskiej był obszerny i zadbany, może nieco bardziej przypominając pałacyk. Widać było, że należał on do zamożnej osoby. Wokół niego rosło wiele drzew, dających przyjemny cień i chłód. W ogrodzie, naprzeciw budynku, kwitło mnóstwo kwiatów, a pośrodku znajdowała się urocza fontanna. Wokoło słychać było śpiewy ptaków. Izabela jeszcze nie była w tym miejscu. Tak wyszło, że nigdy nie nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

Nikt nie wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby je powitać. Być może pozostali goście nie zauważyli ich przybycia?

Służący zaczął wnosić bagaże do środka. Pani Wąsowska spokojnym krokiem zaprowadziła Izabelę i pannę Florentynę w stronę drzwi wejściowych. 

W połowie drogi Izabela w końcu nie wytrzymała: - Kaziu, czy w tym roku odwiedziło cię wielu gości?

\- Oh, nie - przyznała pani Wąsowska. - Przyjechałyście tylko wy.

\- Jak to możliwe? - wyraźnie zmartwiła się panna Florentyna. To brzmiało jakby towarzystwo z jakiegoś powodu nie chciało jej odwiedzić. 

\- Floro, nie masz powodu do zmartwień! - uśmiechnęła się pani Wąsowska. - Po prostu nikogo innego nie zaprosiłam. Wcześniej długo przebywałam w Warszawie i, jak możecie się domyślić, jak zwykle coś ciekawego się tam działo. Jednak w końcu zmęczyło mnie to wszystko i ciągłe spotkania z tymi samymi osobami. Chciałam odpocząć trochę od tego w mojej arkadii - zakończyła słodkim głosem. 

"Warszawa ją zmęczyła!?", pomyślała Izabela. "Ile ja bym dała, żeby móc się męczyć w Warszawie zamiast w tym klasztorze!"

\- Ale nie martwcie się, moje drogie. Na pewno spędzimy tu wspaniałe wakacje, choć w mniejszym gronie! - zapewniła je ich gospodyni.

Mimo wyjaśnienia pani Wąsowskiej, Izabela i Florentyna wciąż miały pewne wątpliwości i nie do końca jej wierzyły. Podejrzewały, że musi być jakiś poważniejszy powód, dla którego nie przybył tu nikt inny.

W zaistniałej sytuacji okazało się, że na Izabelę nie czekał tu żaden absztyfikant. Prawdopodobnie żaden już nagle się tu nie zjawi. Panna Łęcka z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, ale z drugiej - niepewność o swoją przyszłość. Jedyną nadzieją było to, że po paru tygodniach spędzonych na wsi, pani Wąsowska zabierze ją do Warszawy, a wtedy otworzą się przed nią nowe możliwości.

***

Wystarczyło parę gorących, letnich nocy, podczas których Izabela miała problemy z zaśnięciem, by mimowolnie powróciła do swojego dawnego nawyku, a mianowicie do kładzenia się spać nad ranem i wstawania po południu. 

Po obudzeniu się, umyciu i ubraniu, Izabela opuściła swoją sypialnię i poszła poszukać domowników. W salonie na parterze zastała panią Wąsowską, czytającą książkę. Miała na sobie białą suknię, podkreślającą jej pełne piersi.

\- Belu, już się obudziłaś - uśmiechnęła się kobieta.

\- Zasnęłam dopiero nad ranem. Wybacz, że nie mogłam dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.

\- Nic nie szkodzi! Możesz spać kiedy tylko chcesz, naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza - ton jej głosu brzmiał szczerze i serdecznie. - Ale teraz, kiedy jesteś już na nogach, muszę cię ze sobą porwać!

\- Oczywiście! - zaśmiała się Izabela. - Jednak najpierw zjem jeszcze śniadanie.

Zaraz zjawiła się służąca, aby zapytać pannę Łęcką, co dla niej przygotować. Była to młoda, ładna dziewczyna pochodząca z okolicznej wsi. Miała na imię Jagna, była miła i dobrze wychowana.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że prowadziłam taki tryb życia już wcześniej - wyjawiła Izabela, gdy służąca odeszła. - Jestem do niego bardzo przyzwyczajona.

Pani Wąsowska odłożyła książkę na bok i pochyliła się w stronę Izabeli, skupiając się na rozmowie.

\- Pannie Florentynie to się nie podoba, ale Kaziu, wiesz jaka ona jest - Izabela powiedziała cichszym głosem.

Pani Wąsowska cicho się zaśmiała: - Masz na myśli: zbyt poukładana?

Izabela tylko porozumiewawczo uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Taka właśnie była panna Florentyna, choć i tak nie była typowym ideałem. Zawsze plotkowała razem z Izabelą i wiedziała o jej różnych flirtach, schadzkach i innych tajemnicach, choć mogło jej się nie podobać postępowanie panny Łęckiej. Była jednak wierną przyjaciółką i nigdy nie zdradziłaby sekretów Izabeli. Poza tym, w przeszłości panna Florentyna też miała parę ciekawych przygód...

\- Papa raz o tym wspomniał panu Wokulskiemu, choć uważam, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Nie wiem, jaka była jego reakcja, gdyż mnie przy tym nie było, ale myślę, że w głębi serca też był tym oburzony.

\- Oh, być może - zamyśliła się pani Wąsowska. - Myślę, że on sam nie chciałby i nie mógłby spać do późna, zważywszy na to, że musiał prowadzić interesy. Jednak ty nie musisz tego robić. Uważam, że nie ma potrzeby krytykować tego, o której porze wstajesz, skoro nie zaniedbujesz przez to niczego i jest to dla ciebie wygodne.

Izabela była trochę zaskoczona, że pani Wąsowska zaczęła tak zagłębiać się w tym temacie. Jednak cieszyła się, że jest po jej stronie i później nie będzie robiła jej przez to żadnych wymówek.

*

Gdy Izabela skończyła bardzo późne śniadanie, pani Wąsowska zaprosiła ją nad pobliskie jezioro, aby popływać po nim łódką.

Izabela ubrała się na tę okazję w błękitną, koronkową sukienkę i wzięła ze sobą białą, śliczną parasolkę, aby chronić się od słońca. Panna Florentyna związała jej blond włosy o popielatym odcieniu w dwa niskie koki po obu stronach głowy. Pojedyncze, krótkie kosmyki włosów, które uciekły z fryzury, delikatnie opadały na tył jej białej szyi.

Pani Wąsowska była gotowa, aby wiosłować.

\- Kaziu, coraz bardziej mnie zaskakujesz! Wiedziałam, że jeździsz konno, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że też sama powozisz i wiosłujesz - wyznała panna Łęcka, siedząc w łódce i obracając parasolkę w swych delikatnych, szczupłych dłoniach.

Pani Wąsowska zaśmiała się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy: - Oh, Belu! Hm, cieszę się, że mogłam cię czymś zaskoczyć!

Po jeziorze pływały kaczki i łabędzie, dodając temu miejscu uroku. Był ciepły, spokojny dzień, a po niebie snuły się maleńkie obłoczki.

Pani Wąsowska nic nie mówiła, wiosłowała i spoglądała na otoczenie. Izabela także skupiła się na podziwianiu widoków.

Ukradkiem zerkając na wiosłującą panią Wąsowską, panna Łęcka potwierdziła, że jej towarzyszka rzeczywiście ma całkiem umięśnione, silne ręce. Ten fakt dość ją zainteresował i uznała to za bardzo ciekawą cechę. W porównaniu z nią, Izabela była szczupła i bardzo delikatna.

W końcu panna Łęcka postanowiła zacząć rozmowę. Przypomniała sobie, że pani Wąsowska czytała wcześniej jakąś książkę, więc zdecydowała się o nią zapytać. Tak zaczęła się konwersacja na temat literatury, która później zeszła na temat życia towarzyskiego warszawskiej arystokracji w ostatnim czasie. Izabela nie była na bieżąco i chciała się co nieco dowiedzieć. Pani Wąsowska po jakimś czasie przestała wiosłować i rozłożyła swój parasol. Znajdowały się na środku jeziora i całkowicie oddały się rozmowie.

Izabela w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni zauważyła, jak dobrze rozmawia jej się z panią Wąsowską. W przeszłości nie widywały się zbyt często, a gdy już się spotykały, przeważnie nie rozmawiały ze sobą zbyt długo i zazwyczaj poruszały błahe tematy. Prawdę mówiąc, wcześniej rozmawiały ze sobą jedynie z grzeczności, a nie dlatego, że naprawdę miały taką potrzebę.

Izabela musiała przyznać, że ucieszył ją fakt, iż konwersacje z panią Wąsowską są przyjemne i zajmujące. Zaczynała nawet trochę żałować, że wcześniej nie spędzały ze sobą więcej czasu.

***

Był środek nocy, a Izabela kręciła się po dworku. Usiadła w jadalni, aby zjeść posiłek, który przygotowała jej zaspana służąca. Później zaś udała się do salonu, aby poczytać żurnale o modzie.

Nagle do pomieszczenia weszła pani Wąsowska. Miała na sobie zwiewny, półprzezroczysty szlafrok i koszulę nocną wykonaną z podobnego materiału. Uśmiechnęła się na widok Izabeli.

\- Też nie możesz spać? - zapytała panna Łęcka. W myślach przyznała, że pani Wąsowska wyglądała bardzo interesująco.

\- Mhm. Poszłam po szklankę wody i zobaczyłam tu światło, więc pomyślałam, że to pewnie ty.

Pani Wąsowska na zaproszenie Izabeli przyłączyła się do niej, żeby razem obejrzeć magazyn i porozmawiać o różnych kreacjach.

\- Belu, lubisz spoglądać w gwiazdy? - zapytała pani Wąsowska po jakimś czasie, trochę niespodziewanie.

\- Hm, nie wiem - zamyśliła się Izabela. - Wydaje mi się, że nie jakoś szczególnie.

\- W tym okresie można zobaczyć rój meteorów Perseidy. W tych dniach powinien być szczyt jego aktywności, więc można dostrzec ich najwięcej. Chciałabyś pójść ze mną i popatrzeć?

\- Czyli "spadające gwiazdy"? Czy to dlatego nie spałaś?

\- Nie - przyznała pani Wąsowska. - Ale pomyślałam, że skoro obie nie śpimy, równie dobrze możemy wyjść na zewnątrz i na nie spojrzeć, skoro nadarzyła się okazja.

Izabela się zgodziła. Pani Wąsowska poszła się ubrać i wkrótce obie wyszły na zewnątrz. Choć wokół dworku rosło wiele drzew, znajdowała się tam przestrzeń, gdzie nie było żadnych i można było zobaczyć dużą część nieba i horyzont. 

Kobiety usiadły na krzesłach ogrodowych i zaczęły patrzeć w niebo. Było czyste, bez żadnej chmurki. Gwiazdy były doskonale widoczne.

\- Chyba jest! - zawołała po chwili Izabela.

\- Gdzie? - pani Wąsowska ocknęła się z chwilowego zamyślenia.

\- Tam - Izabela pokazała ręką. Pani Wąsowska przysunęła się bliżej niej, żeby móc zobaczyć z jej perspektywy, w którą stronę wskazywała. Rzeczywiście. Meteor powoli mknął w dół.

\- Piękny - uśmiechnęła się starsza kobieta, a panna Łęcka przytaknęła.

\- Musimy teraz pomyśleć życzenie! - przypomniała Izabela, nagle obracając się w stronę pani Wąsowskiej i spoglądając jej w oczy.

\- Mhm - pani Wąsowska spuściła wzrok i założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, po czym znów podniosła głowę i spojrzała w niebo.

Obie były ciekawe, co druga z nich pomyślała. Jednak życzeń nie wolno było wypowiadać na głos.

Później ujrzały jeszcze wiele Perseid.

\- Kaziu, wiesz, czasem dziwnie się czuję, będąc sama i patrząc w nocy na gwiazdy. Nie za bardzo lubię to robić... One są tak odległe i wtedy zawsze czuję się samotna - wyznała Izabela. Jej głos był cichy i spokojny, ale smutny i melancholijny. - Jednak jest w tym też coś romantycznego. Jeśli ktoś spogląda na gwiazdy, a w tym samym czasie robi to jego ukochana osoba, oddalona od niego, albo bratnia dusza, może nawet niezdająca sobie sprawy z istnienia tej drugiej osoby... Wtedy spoglądają oni na to samo niebo, na te same gwiazdy. Dalej są samotni, ale nieco mniej, gdy ich wzrok spotyka się na tym samym celu.

Izabela spojrzała na panią Wąsowską i rozszerzyła oczy, dziwiąc się tym, co zobaczyła. Po policzkach pani Wąsowskiej spływały łzy, a ona sama wyjęła chusteczkę i delikatnie wycierała kąciki oczu.

\- Kaziu, co się stało? - Izabela pochyliła się nad nią i zapytała miękkim głosem.

\- To nic - pani Wąsowska pokręciła przecząco głową i wymusiła słaby uśmiech.

\- Kaziu... - Izabela chwyciła jej dłonie. Widać było, że panią Wąsowską zaskoczył ten gest.

Spojrzała na Izabelę i odwzajemniła uścisk dłoni. Na jej twarzy pojawił się mały, lecz szczery uśmiech.

\- Belu, to, co powiedziałaś... To było bardzo piękne.

\- Oh...

\- Tyle osób chciałoby wiedzieć, że ma właśnie taką osobę - bratnią duszę i, że nie są sami. I tyle z nich chciałoby ją w końcu spotkać i móc patrzeć na to samo niebo z tego samego miejsca...

*

Był brzask. Wysoko, niebo było granatowe, a w stronę horyzontu, na wschodzie jego kolor stopniowo przechodził w róż. Wciąż dobrze było widać gwiazdy.

\- Spójrz na tę dużą gwiazdę, tuż nad horyzontem.

\- Ah, rzeczywiście - zaciekawiła się Izabela.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie jest gwiazda, lecz Wenus - odrzekła pani Wąsowska.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Chyba tak, choć nie jestem całkiem pewna. Wiem, że można zobaczyć ją w tym czasie około wschodu słońca. Kuzyn Ochocki kiedyś nam o niej opowiadał podczas wakacji. Wtedy Wenus wyglądała tak, jak to. Też była większa od innych gwiazd. Niestety on lepiej zna się na astronomii...

\- Ty też wiesz całkiem dużo.

\- Ale jestem tylko amatorką. Nie potrafię z pewnością lokalizować obiektów ani rozróżniać gwiazdozbiorów. 

\- Chciałabyś się tego nauczyć?

\- Mhm - przytaknęła pani Wąsowska. - Myślałam, że może poświecę temu więcej uwagi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jestem na wsi.

\- Byłoby wspaniale!

\- Też chciałabyś spróbować?

\- Hm... czemu nie? A na razie możemy uznać, że naprawdę widziałyśmy Wenus - uśmiechnęła się Izabela.

*

Wenus... Izabela myślała o niej, leżąc w łóżku, wśród białych, koronkowych pościeli. Jej serce biło szybko, a piersi falowały, gdy oddychała ciężko. 

Izabela zamknęła oczy, widząc oczami wyobraźni posąg bogini, tak wyraźnie, jak gdyby znów była w Luwrze i stała tuż przed nim. Pieściła swoje piersi, myśląc o piersiach Wenus, o tym, jakie mogłyby być, gdyby była prawdziwą osobą, a nie pięknością wykutą w kamieniu. Izabela chciała dotknąć jej miękkich, wrażliwych piersi, chciała poczuć, jak jej sutki reagują pod wpływem jej dotyku. Chciała móc wziąć je do swych ust, chciała je ssać i całować, delikatnie obejmując dłońmi jej piersi. Chciała, żeby Wenus nakarmiła ją swoim mlekiem, chciała poczuć, jak ciepła i słodka ciecz spływa do jej gardła, jak zaspokaja jej pragnienie. 

Izabela pomyślała o ramionach Wenus, które jako posąg bezpowrotnie utraciła. Chciała, żeby Wenus mogła ją nimi objąć, chciała, żeby gładziła jej włosy, podczas gdy Izabela pieści jej piersi. Pragnęła, żeby bogini później sama ją dotykała, chciała łapać oddech, czując jak ogarnia ją fala przyjemności. 

Kiedyś Izabela miała posąg Apollina, o którym wiele razy fantazjowała, oddając się masturbacji. Ale nigdy nie miała posągu Wenus, choć zawsze chciała go mieć, odkąd po raz pierwszy ujrzała jego ilustrację, a zwłaszcza po tym, gdy zobaczyła go w Paryżu na własne oczy.

Wenus... Izabela pragnęła się z nią kochać. Miała dość wyobrażania sobie tego, chciała wreszcie tego doświadczyć, chciała, aby inna kobieta sprawiła jej przyjemność.

Izabela leżała wśród zmiętych, białych, koronkowych pościeli, była naga, a jej ciało drżało, gdy jej palce posuwały się głębiej wewnątrz niej. Jej myśli były chaotyczne, a wśród nich pojawiła się w końcu postać pani Wąsowskiej.

Była piękna, jej kasztanowe włosy lśniły, oświetlone przez promienie porannego słońca, wpadające do pokoju. Izabela wyobraziła sobie siebie, w tym stanie, co teraz, rozgorączkowaną i drżącą, zdejmującą zwiewną koszulę nocną Kazi, w której ją widziała tej nocy, a następnie odsłaniającą jej piersi, biodra, nogi...

Kazimiera... Dla Izabeli tylko ona była wcieleniem bogini.

*

Izabela usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i głos panny Florentyny. Zerwała się, siadając na łóżku. Była naga. Pościel, którą się przykryła, osunęła się, odsłaniając górną część jej ciała. Jej włosy były zmierzwione, pościele pomięte, a wokół unosił się jej zapach. Na szczęście drzwi były zamknięte na klucz, ale mimo tego, Izabela poczuła się nieswojo, jakby Florentyna i tak miała wejść do środka.

\- Belu, śpisz? Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak! - Izabela chciała, żeby kuzynka jak najszybciej stamtąd poszła.

\- Dochodzi siedemnasta. Zjesz z nami obiad?

"Siedemnasta!?" Izabela nie mogła uwierzyć, że aż tyle spała. Nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy dokładnie zasnęła.

\- Nie, przyjdę później.

Florentyna przyjęła to do wiadomości i odeszła.

Izabela z powrotem położyła się na łóżku. Spojrzała w stronę okna. Niebo było ciemne i zachmurzone, ale nie padał deszcz. Nadal czuła się senna i najchętniej dalej leżałaby w łóżku. Dodatkowo, wciąż miała ochotę na masturbację, nie zaspokoiwszy całkowicie swoich pragnień.

Izabela wróciła myślami do poranka, gdy zaczęła marzyć o pani Wąsowskiej. Bardzo jej się podobała, a w ostatnich dniach miała wiele okazji, by móc ją podziwiać i dowiedzieć się nowych faktów na jej temat.

Nagle Izabela zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Zaproszenie na wakacje, spodziewanie się próby swatania, brak innych gości, błękitna suknia, powożenie, pływanie łódką po jeziorze, wspólne rozmowy, jazda konno, grzybobranie, oglądanie gwiazd, meteorów i Wenus, rozmowa o bratnich duszach...

"Czy... czy Kazimiera...!?"

Izabela nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nagle wszystko, co do tej pory spotkało ją w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość i przestało być ciągiem wydarzeń ze zwykłych, letnich dni, urozmaiconych typowymi wiejskimi rozrywkami.

Izabela nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć tego w myślach.

Czy Kazimiera cały czas z nią flirtowała!? Czy próbowała zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, zaimponować jej i spędzać z nią jak najwięcej czasu!? Czy to dlatego zaprosiła ją na wakacje!?

Izabela nie mogła uwierzyć, że tego nie zauważyła. Do tej pory nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że pani Wąsowska może być nią zainteresowana!

Ale czy rzeczywiście tak było? Izabela bała się, że teraz zaczęła to wszystko źle interpretować.

Musiała wiedzieć, ale jednocześnie bała się zapytać. Jak mogłaby zadać takie pytanie? Co jeśli okazałoby się, że to wszystko to tylko jej złudzenia?

Izabela wiedziała, że pani Wąsowskiej podobają się mężczyźni, słyszała nawet plotki o jej romansach. Czy jej zachowanie w ostatnim czasie miałoby oznaczać, że podobają jej się także kobiety? Jeśli tak, byłoby to zupełnie tak, jak w przypadku Izabeli, którą również pociągały i kobiety, i mężczyźni. 

Panna Łęcka czuła, że dłużej nie zniesie tej niepewności. Chciała zaryzykować i zapytać o wszystko Kazimierę. Najchętniej zrobiłaby to już w tej chwili, ale teraz prawdopodobnie jadła ona obiad z panną Florentyną, a po dworku kręciła się służba. Izabela wolałaby porozmawiać z nią całkowicie na osobności, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. 

*

Wieczorem niebo wreszcie się wypogodziło. Izabela, pani Wąsowska i panna Florentyna siedziały w altanie w ogrodzie, piły herbatę i rozmawiały.

Izabela próbowała zachowywać się jak najbardziej naturalnie, ale czuła, że nie do końca jej to wychodziło. Choć Kazimiera i Florentyna nic nie mówiły na ten temat, panna Łęcka nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, iż jej towarzyszki zauważyły niewielką zmianę w jej zachowaniu. 

Wieczór niezmiernie jej się dłużył i cały czas czekała tylko na moment, w którym kuzynka wreszcie je opuści i uda się na spoczynek, po czym Izabela będzie mogła szczerze porozmawiać z panią Wąsowską.

Upragniony moment w końcu nadszedł. Izabela została w altanie sam na sam z Kazimierą. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak ma poruszyć tę kwestię. Każdy sposób wydawał się być nieodpowiedni.

\- Kaziu, dlaczego zaprosiłaś na wieś akurat mnie i Florę? - zapytała w końcu Izabela, choć jeszcze zanim skończyła mówić, miała wrażenie, że to pytanie brzmi kompletnie infantylnie.

\- Po prostu chciałam spędzić czas w miłym towarzystwie - uśmiechnęła się pani Wąsowska.

\- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że twoi pozostali znajomi nie są mili, skoro nie zaprosiłaś nikogo innego oprócz nas?

\- Ah, Belu, nie łap mnie za słówka! - pani Wąsowska się zaśmiała. - Nie to miałam na myśli! Mówiłam ci już, że znudziło mi się życie w Warszawie. Tam widywałam się z nimi wszystkimi na co dzień, więc po prostu chciałam trochę odpocząć od ich towarzystwa…

“Wciąż myślisz, że niczego się nie domyślam…”, pomyślała Izabela.

\- Ale przyznasz chyba, że twoje zaproszenie mogło wyglądać trochę podejrzanie? - zapytała Izabela.

\- Podejrzanie? Nie rozumiem…

\- Nie mów mi, że nie byłaś wcześniej w podobnej sytuacji, gdy ktoś zapraszał cię do swojego majątku na prowincji, byś mogła poznać tam pewnego mężczyznę lub spędzić więcej czasu z panem, którego znasz? - zapytała Izabela, wygodnie opierając się o ławkę i bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

\- Oczywiście, bywały takie sytuacje - zamyśliła się pani Wąsowska.

\- Dlatego muszę ci wyznać, że jadąc tutaj, myślałam, że również znajdę się w takiej sytuacji. Zresztą nie tylko ja tak sądziłam, bo Flora także. Ale kiedy nie spotkałam tu żadnych innych gości, pomyślałam, że jednak pani Wąsowska nie chce mnie z nikim wyswatać… 

Izabela podniosła wzrok, spoglądając na swoją towarzyszkę, która słuchała ją uważnie i widać było, że jest bardzo zaskoczona i targają nią silne emocje, które stara się ukryć. Izabela uśmiechnęła się, wstając z miejsca, po czym kontynuowała:

\- I tak oto, do dzisiaj, cieszyłam się urokami lata, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że tak naprawdę byłam w błędzie i pani Wąsowska rzeczywiście od samego początku chciała mnie z kimś zeswatać… - Izabela usiadła tuż obok Kazimiery, zwrócona w jej stronę i spojrzała jej w oczy. - Czyż nie, Kaziu?

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytała pani Wąsowska lekko drżącym głosem.

Izabela nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, podekscytowana całą tą sytuacją i jednocześnie zadowolona, że zdemaskowała Kazimierę.

\- To w takim razie może powiesz mi, co sądzisz o tej osobie? - zachęciła pani Wąsowska, tajemniczo się uśmiechając.

Słysząc to, Izabelę ogarnął rumieniec. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się takiego pytania, choć jej się spodobało.

\- Cóż, myślę, że jest odpowiednią kandydatką…

\- Kandydatką? - pani Wąsowska udała zaskoczenie.

\- Jest piękną kobietą… Posiada typ urody, który jest w moim guście.

\- W takim razie bardzo się cieszę, że kandydatka pod tym względem podoba się pannie Izabeli. Ale czy panna Izabela już dobrze ją zna?

\- Lepiej niż wcześniej, choć naturalnie wolałaby poznać ją bliżej… - odpowiedziała Izabela cichym głosem i spojrzała na Kazimierę spod długich rzęs.

\- Spotkanie może odbyć się nawet dzisiaj - odparła pani Wąsowska, przysuwając się bliżej.

\- Oh, byłabym bardzo szczęśliwa - zarumieniła się Izabela.

\- Jeśli pannie Izabeli, już po bliższym poznaniu, ta kandydatka nadal będzie się podobać, czy panna Izabela będzie mieć poważniejsze plany, co do ich wspólnej przyszłości?

\- Już zaczęłam to rozważać i mogę zapewnić, że dużo na to wskazuje - wyznała Izabela.

\- Oh, bardzo, bardzo się cieszę. Dodam jeszcze, że to świetna partia, posiada ogromny majątek, więc nie będzie się panna musiała martwić o swoją przyszłość - zapewniła pani Wąsowska, delikatnie ujmując dłonie Izabeli.

\- Wiem o tym i ten fakt bardzo mnie zadowala, ale nie jest to jedyny powód, dla którego jestem zainteresowana tą kandydatką… Wszystko to, o czym mówiłam, mi się w niej podoba - odrzekła Izabela. - Oh! Muszę się też z panią podzielić pewnym spostrzeżeniem! 

\- Jakim?

\- Gdy pierwszy raz się zobaczyłyśmy po moim powrocie do kraju, miała na sobie błękitną suknię. Później też często nosiła inne ubrania w tym odcieniu. To mój ulubiony kolor. Myśli pani, że było to zamierzone?

\- Naturalnie. Uważam, że ta osoba nie robiłaby nic przez przypadek.

\- Jestem tego samego zdania! - uśmiechnęła się Izabela.

Pani Wąsowska przez chwilę nic nie mówiła i patrzyła tylko na Izabelę, która również spoglądała jej w oczy, uśmiechając się i z trudem powstrzymując wybuch radosnego śmiechu.

\- Belu… - Kazimiera zniżyła ton głosu i pochyliła się bliżej w stronę Izabeli. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Cieszę się, że mogłam cię znów spotkać i spędzić z tobą tak piękne chwile. I cieszę się, że… że ty też czujesz to samo, co ja.

\- Kaziu, kochanie, nie płacz - Izabela objęła jej policzki swymi dłońmi. Kobieta jednak nie wytrzymała i z jej oczu spłynęły łzy, którym towarzyszył jej radosny śmiech.

Izabela przytuliła ją z całych sił, całując jej ramię i włosy. Delikatnie gładząc ją po plecach, szeptała jej do ucha czułe i kojące słowa.

\- Kaziu, dziś nad ranem oglądałyśmy Wenus... dla mnie to ty nią jesteś.

\- Belu, ty dla mnie też!

Kazimiera po chwili otarła łzy, po czym to ona objęła ramiona Izabeli. Następnie dodała: - Kiedy oglądałyśmy Perseidy, za każdym razem myślałam to samo życzenie: żeby móc być z tobą. Wypowiadałam je w myślach za każdym razem, ale wtedy nie wierzyłam, że ono w ogóle może się spełnić. Myślałam, że nigdy mnie nie pokochasz, myślałam, że w ogóle nie interesują cię kobiety. Sądziłam, że choć najprawdopodobniej nie będę mogła liczyć na nic więcej, to chociaż będę mogła spędzić z tobą lato... 

\- A jednak twoje życzenia się spełniły! - zawołała Izabela, po czym zaczęła składać pocałunki na policzku Kazi, wywołując serdeczny uśmiech na jej twarzy. Następnie zbliżyła swoje usta do jej ust, obejmując je i delikatnie całując, by po chwili złączyć się w głębokim, namiętnym pocałunku.

Zapadła już noc, a pod niebem, roziskrzonym gwiazdami, w altanie, otoczonej pnącymi się krzewami róży, znalazły się dwie bratnie dusze, które już na zawsze chciały być razem, w tym samym miejscu, by móc razem patrzeć na to samo niebo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pisał*m to z długimi przerwami około 2 miesiące, co w sumie widać w niektórych miejscach. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie opublikował*m w internecie (choć oczywiście wcześniej pisał*m różne rzeczy, ale nie ujrzały one światła dziennego).  
> （//･_･//)
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję za przeczytanie!


End file.
